The present invention relates to a merchandiser including a fan apparatus that discharges an airflow into two separate airflow paths to generate a primary air curtain and a secondary air curtain.
Generally, air is directed through one or more air passageways in a merchandiser to provide cooling to the product display area of the merchandiser. Often, a primary air curtain is provided to cool the product display area, and one or more secondary air curtains can be provided to buffer the primary air curtain and the product display area from ambient air surrounding the merchandiser. Conventional merchandisers typically utilize one fan assembly to generate a first airflow through the merchandiser (e.g., for the primary air curtain) and another, separate fan assembly to generate a second airflow through the merchandiser (e.g., for the secondary air curtain).